Encyclopedia Brown Takes Them Down
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Encyclopedia Brown and Sally Kimball faces all new mysterious mysteries.
1. Case 1: The Case of the Ruby Earrings

"Encyclopedia Brown", related people, related things is copyright 1963 to 2963 by Donald J. Sobol and Bantam Skylark Inc. All rights reserved.

"The Case of the Ruby Earrings"

By Dr. Thinker

Everyone police officer in United States has a big unsolved mystery on their mind. It deals with a Florida town called Idaville. Idaville had hospitals, schools, internet cafes, television stations—but no one can figure out that no crooks get away with a crime in Idaville. Only Chief Brown knew the secret, his son, Leroy Brown. Every time, he what might be considered a nearly impossible crime by another chief of police. He goes home to his brick house on Rover Avenue. At the dinner, Chief Brown gives the details of the crimes to Leroy—who usually solves it by desert time. Chief Brown would wanted to the President of United States to thank him for all his world—but he would believe the biggest fighter of crime in Idaville is a ten-year boy with love of sugared breakfast cereals—so he kept quiet. Leroy had gotten another name from the school mates and friend, "Encyclopedia". They joked that he is the only library that allows drinks in him. Only his parents and teacher call him Leroy.

During the winter time, he solved crimes for his father—but during summer, he solved mysteries for children of the neighbor. Each summer morning, he hand a sign on the outside of the garage each morning he hung a sign that read:

Brown Detective Agency

13 Rover Ave

Leroy Brown, President

No case too small

25 cents per day, plus expense

After a celebration lunch for stopping another con of Wilford Wiggins, Encyclopedia and his aide, Sally Kimball had return to see Tanya Taira. She was sitting in a lawn chair by the gas can used for Encyclopedia quarters, she was juggling something in her hand so fast Encyclopedia couldn't see what's being juggle--but when she spotted Encyclopedia she slowed her juggle down—revealing four United States of America quarters and landed on the gas station.

Tanya groaned out loud, "I'm tired of the Tigers harassing me. This is the last straw."

Encyclopedia said, "Give me the facts."

Tanya replied, "Sure thing." She stands up for the two detectives. She appeared to be dress oddly for herself—she was wearing a pink blouse, a female-type blue jeans, and high-heel shoes. Tanya Taira was known as the Drama King of the Odd Play Drama,—she and her follow actress and actors performed plays from classic Greek myths to play written by the people on the Internet. She was usually dress in a man clothing bossing her actors and actress around.

Tanya said, "I start off with a small question for you." She paused to yank out a purple wig and put it on, "If you gender flip my character which old cartoon character would you gets?"

Sally replied, "That purple hair means you gender-flipped Rio from Jem and the Holograms."

Encyclopedia asked, "So why did you do that?"

Tanya replied, "It all began when Thomas Radar got his ears punched. He is a big fan of the old cartoon, 'Jem and the Holograms.' By the end of the school year he had written a play called "Jax and the Illusions" which gender-flipped every major and semi-major character in the media. I liked the play—and started working on the costumes for most of the summer. I need red earrings for Jax's character to match Jem's earrings. Just this morning, I was searching the leftovers of Ruby Jewels on Main Street. Mrs. Ruby is a friend of the Odd Play Drama. I find two perfect star-shape earrings with holes to make them into earrings. I was heading home, when Bugs Meany."

Encyclopedia sighed. Bugs Meany was the leader of a group of boys called "The Tigers". Encyclopedia thought they should be called the "Black Cats", when they cross someone's path, trouble is always the answer.

Sally asked, "Are you should that's it's Bugs?"

Tanya said, "Bugs bumped into me. I picked up his paper crown and he then he picked up the rubies I was going to use for Jax's earrings. He was dancing up a storm singing that he got finally outsmarted Sally Kimball."

Sally Kimball was the only person—male or female that put Bugs Meany down for the count. When they first meet, Bugs was bullying a Boy Scout, Sally told him to cut it out-but Bugs laughed her off—after her first meet his face, Bugs was muttering some about illegal music files.

Sally asked, "So he thought you were me?"

Tanya said, "Yep. I want those rubies back."

The Tigers was an unused tool shed behind Mr. Sweeny's Auto Boy shop. Bugsy Meany was sitting on a box. When he saw Tanya, Sally and Encyclopedia entered, he growled, "Leave now, I knock down so hard that you need to remove your eyes balls to order to go to sleep."

Encyclopedia was used to Bugsy's threat and said, "Tanya, said that you stolen those rubies."

Bugsy said, "What did she eat for breakfast: Foot Loops? Mr. Sweeny found in them in car and gave them to me. I hadn't figure out what to do with them yet."

Tanya asked, "That ancient car that's on top of Mr. Sweeny's shop."

Bugsy said, "Yep. Those rubies to an old actress named Loria Lerioni. She used them as good luck charms—but it didn't work—she made one horrible movie, "Calorina Lorina and the Warlock of Germany'. She shaped them into a star in hopes that she would become one—but she died after filming the Warlock of Germany'. The test audience for the movie hated it—and the studio put the movie in the vault and vowing not to admit to making it."

Sally said as she pointed to two clear rubies on the table near Bugsy said, "Are those the earrings?"

Bugsy said, "Yep."

Sally said, "You are lucky that aren't a female. I know you lying up a storm!"

**Why is Sally sure that Bugsy story is make-up?**

Bugsy said, "Oh, yeah. Where's the proof?"

Sally said pointed again to the two clear rubies on the table. "The rubies are the proof that stories are hogwash, Bugsy. If these were found in the ancient car on top of the auto shop, they would be cover in dirt. You make up the old fictional movie and actress to try to kept the rubies to you selves."

Bugsy said, "Ok. I stole them. Tanya can have them back."

Tanya picked up the two rubies and put them in her purse.

Sally said, "I got something for that insult you sing on your way back to the club house."

Bugsy said, "You need the song about out-smarting you. Go ahead a give a punch me."

Sally didn't punch Bugsy, but she did kick him.

-THE END-

This is a kiss-up to Encyclopedia Brown series. I hope I did I fine job on it.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	2. Case 2: The Case of the Mermaid Tale

Encyclopedia Brown

Case #2 = "The Case of the Mermaid Tale Twist"

by Dr. Thinker

Encyclopedia had saved many capers during the winter time at his own house's dinner table. He solved capers in his garages during the summers. He saved mysteries at The Tiger's HQ behind Mr. Sweaty's auto shop. He solved mysteries at the city's dump. He solved mysterious at the scenes of the crimes. He All mysteries were fact and were about about real life humans. They were never about fictional characters. That until the night, Encyclopedia had to stay overnights with the Kimballs.

Encyclopedia and Sally had chased The Tigers all over Idaville. Bugs Meany and his follow Tigers had stolen Encyclopedia's gas can used for quarters. Bugs thought it would be like talking candy from a baby, but Bugs and his bike ended up flatter then a stale doughnut as Sally was as good on her bike as she was with her fist. Then he recovered the gas can from them but Encyclopedia looked at the time. It was a second to 6:00 PM, the time where The Browns had dinner.

Encyclopedia said, "Even if could petal faster then a spelling bullet, I won't make home in time for dinner."

Sally said, "My family lives a block to not far a while. It's the summer time, you can say I invited you to a sleepover."

Encyclopedia was welcomed by Mr. Kimball, Sally's dad. Encyclopedia saw a lot of mermaid items from old books to movies on DVD. Sally explains that her mother works for Seaboat Publishing, a small book publishing company that has headquarters right in Idaville. Right now, they were trying to punishing a version of "The Little Mermaid" that would please the four owners that had equal stock in the company.

Mr. Kimball lead Encyclopedia to the Kimball's kitchen. Encyclopedia almost fainted when Ms. Kimbell entered Kimball's back door. She was Kathrine Kimball, one of the most famous writer in all of Idaville. Encyclopedia had read lot of her biographies on famous people from George Washington to Richard M. Nixon.

Ms. Katherine Kimball groan loud enough to make a jet scream "uncle" for a second before reasoning that they was guest. Knowing from a previous interview done a few months ago, when ever Katherine is annoyed she groans.

Mr. Kimball asked, "Rough day at the office?"

Mrs. Kimball said, "Rougher then Officer Brown's face."

Encyclopedia blinked at the mention of his police chief dad. Seeing, Encyclopedia, Mrs. Kimball stated, "You must be Encyclopedia Brown, Sally been telling me about you. If you two were adults, I won't mind hitching you two up."

Both Encyclopedia and Sally were red in the face from embarrassment. After letting the blushing of Encyclopedia and Sally settle, Katherine said, "As you can see I had fill up the house with stuff related to "Little Mermaid" as you can see. Seaboat Publishing has four. If any of the rules are broken, the book is dead roomed like a old newspaper. The rules are as followed: 1) Not wanting to get sue, we can't copy any common endings. 2) If the original story as a bad ending, give it a good ending. 3) Try to kept things as realistic as possible. And 4) Things as to make cents at the end of story."

Sally said, "If I recall correctly, they are two commons ending to the Little Mermaid. As written by Hans Christian Anderson, the mermaid kill herself but become a fairy or the Mermaid gets her prince."

Kathrine said, "That's right – but I'm stuck."

Mr. Kimball asked, "So what you got so far?"

Katherine answered, "It starts out with like the usual mermaid story. The mermaid is the daughter of the mermaid queen and it's her 15th birthday. She saves the life of a prince during a terrible storm and get a nasty crush on him. She goes see the legendary Sea Hag who loves far away. Like the usual story, the mermaid exchanges her tongue for bottle to change her tails to legs. On a beach near her prince's castle, she uses the bottle to become a human. The prince treat her pretty rotten – giving her ripped dress, feeding her stale or moldy food, bossing her around, etc - the prince's meanness makes Bugs Meany look like Snow White.. Meanwhile, another servant – a motormouth tries to get the attention of the mermaid. The mermaid gives him what people call a death glare. Soon, a human princess arrive to plan her wedding with the prince that mermaid wants. The prince decides in eight months to marry the human princess but before hand marrying his two pets. The mermaid attempts to get even with the princess but all of her revenge attempt undone. This time, the mermaid is more on friendly terms with the motor-mouthed servant. One day, she is given a fresh meal by the prince, the mermaid eats like a hungry shark and gulps the entire meal in one sitting. Soon after, she falls a sleep and awakes up on a boat at sea. Trying to move, she finds out by a mirror that she's in a wedding dressed and chained to a post. A maid arrives to tell the silent mermaid human that she will be speaking for her wedding. And this is point where I'm stuck."

Sally asked, "What is your mermaids like?"

Ms. Kimball answered, "Their appearance is the usual human top with fish bottom but if you cut off their tails, two tentacles will show up fuse up into a new tail.

Mr. Kimball asked, "Who is the Queen?"

Ms. Kimball answered, "They are two queens, Queen Payalona who rules the Pacific Ocean and is the mother of my version of the Little Mermaid. Queen Argonia, who rules the Atlantic Ocean but the little mermaid only heard about her but never saw her."

Encyclopedia thought for a while and asked, "What color is a mermaid's tentacles?

Ms. Kimball answered, "The color is orange cream."

Encyclopedia then asked, "How long does it takes a mermaid's tail to regrow?"

Ms. Kimball asked, "Thirteen months."

Encyclopedia stated, "Here's my twist."

A few weeks later, Officer Brown reported to Encyclopedia at The Browns' own dinner table that Ms. Kimball book was published and selling like a ice cream on super-hot summer day . Officer Brown said, "That was a clever twist, Leroy. I know you had something to with it."

**What was the Mermaid Tale Twist that Encyclopedia come up with?**

Encyclopedia stated, "I stayed within the rules, Ms. Kimball give me. 1. I can't copy the most common originals. 2. If the story had a bad ending, give it a happy ending. 3. Try to kept things realistic as possible and 4. Things had to make cents in the end. In my twist, Queen Argonia was thinking like a human chess player. Queen Argonia disguised herself as the legendary Sea Hag. Queen Argonia used fake tongue and when the little mermaid fall asleep from a real sleeping potion, Queen Argonia cut off the mermaid's tale. The mermaid was convinced that her cream-colored tentacles were human legs. As the prince's pet wedding happen, both mermaid and motormouth servant discover that they had tails instead of legs. The two merpeople returned to the ocean where they were meet Queen Argonia who reveal that she never took the little mermaid's tongue at all and explains that everything was for her merman – a prince of a sea. The little mermaid takes the merman up on his offer to become his queen. Queen's Sea Hag's hoax fits rules 3 & 4. The marriage between the mermaid princess and merman prince fits rules 1 & 2."

=THE END=

I was on both an Encyclopedia Brown kick and a mermaid kick. If I can think of eight more capers, I would have an entire Encyclopedia Brown book as one of my fiction.


	3. Case 3: The Case of the Costumed Girl

Encyclopedia Takes Them Down

Case #3 - "The Case of the Costumed Girl"

By Dr. Thinker

Encyclopedia got an surprise call at 5:30 on a Saturday. Ms. Brown was awaken and picked up the call. She thought the Brown was for Mr. Brown, Encyclopedia's dad and the head of Idaville's police force. Mr. Brown asked questions and reasoned it was for Encyclopedia and awaken the boy up. The person asked Encyclopedia to be at his detective agency at noon that day. He agreed and called Sally.

At noon, Ritty Rydestone show up. The outfit was different then what Ritty usual wear usually: a ripped shirt and baggy pants. Ritty was dressed in a polo shirt, a pearl necklace, a high-designer end blue jeans, and high white tops. Ritty slipped two $100 dollars bills on the table.

Sally whistled.

Ritty asked, "Who in the world told the world that I was rich?"

Encyclopedia answered, "Can you start at the top?"

Ritty answered, "Every summer, since I was 6. I usually dressed as poor girl to avoid kidnappers and thieves. This allow me to collect some non-rich friends who help me secretly insert my money into charity events all around Idaville. Recently, I think one of my rich friend had disguised his or herself as one of the poor members and told that con-artist, William Wiggins and he is blackmailing me. Give me six million dollars or he will tell the newspapers about my disguise. He also told me not to go to the police. Lucky, private detectives like you, Encyclopedia, aren't the police."

Encyclopedia said, "So where's Williams?"

Ritty said, "He's not home. His family went for the California for a week. I can't come thought. My birthday party is today and have to be home for it." Pausing she give a notepad with address. "That is Wiggins' address."

As soon as Ritty left, Sally said, "This looks like one of your toughest caper yet."

Encyclopedia and Sally bike to Wiggins house. They were answered by a teenager, Tanya Ciggins. Tanya was a neighbor of both Rydestone and Wiggins.

Tanya Ciggins asked, "Ritty hired you. I been getting the Wiggins snail mail and newspapers were they are in California. You can take a look around – but be quick. Bugs Meany and some of Tigers had been spotted around here. You had a half-hour to look around before he shows to try to frame you two."

Encyclopedia and Sally nodded. Since Sally had knocked Bugs flatter then a stale pancake, Bugs had annoyed attempting to punch or kick Encyclopedia, but Bugs tries to outsmarts Encyclopedia.

William Wiggin's room was fill with knock-knobs and odd stuff and books about Con-Artists. In the trash, Sally find a crumble up piece of paper. She handed the paper to Encyclopedia. Encyclopedia read the following:

_To The Idaville Tigers,_

_If you play that Tommy Tutone song again when you call me...I going to make you wish you got a twenty four hour beating from Sally Kimball. I should have not told you that my phone is as the same one as the one in Tommy Tutone's song._

_Sign_

_The Threaten Mistress_

_P.S. If you recall the Tommy Tutone song, you know my name. I just using The Threaten Mistress to avoid Encyclopedia Brown._

Sally asked, "Any girl being annoyed Tigers members?"

Ritty said, "Oh boy, lots of them. Duke has annoyed Quin Zorgon. Ike is being annoying to Kara Young. Bugs Meany, the king of the Tigers himself, is annoying Jenny Killstorm. All of them know I rich and I like to be sneaky – but not one of them know I disguise myself as a poor girl."

Sally said, "I think that letter has nothing to do with Ritty's case."

Encyclopedia replied, "Wrong. The guilty girl is..."

**Who is the Guilty Person?**

"...Jenny Killstorm." Encyclopedia stated

Sally asked, "Why her?"

Encyclopedia said, "Tommy Tutone's song is called Jenny/867-5309. Jenny letter stated her name is the same one from the song."

Ritty excused herself and run to her phone. After a while, Ritty run out and said, "Once the Threaten Mistress letter was brought up, Jenny told that she accidentally followed my disguised self home a few weeks ago thinking it was her from another universe. It wasn't until she saw me coming out the same door in my one of more richer outfits."

Ritty handed two more $100 dollars to Encyclopedia and Sally for a job well done.


End file.
